Seule
by Hafgan
Summary: Seiran, une jeune scientifique convaincue, fut plongée de force en état de stase par ses pairs. 10 000 ans devaient s’écouler avant qu’elle ne puisse revoir la lumière du jour et découvrir qu’elle était maintenant seule au monde.
1. Prologue

**Avant-propos : Voici une fanfic basée sur l'univers de Stargate Atlantis. Aucun des principaux personnages n'apparaîtra dans cette histoire, du moins pour l'instant. (Oui, il se peut que je chance d'avis. En plus, j'aime bien le personnage de Ronon et son caractère cadre bien avec celui de Seiran.) Voyez cette histoire comme une sorte d'univers alternatif de la série originale. Ah oui, rien ne m'appartient à l'exception des personnages que j'ai créé.**

**Résumer : Seiran scientifique convaincue, fut plongée de force en état de stase par ses pairs. 10 000 ans devaient s'écouler avant qu'elle ne puisse revoir la lumière du jour et découvrir qu'elle était maintenant seule au monde.**

**Prologue**

Seiran regarda les résultats de sa dernière simulation s'afficher sur l'écran de la console. C'était encourageant, très encourageant. Elle pouvait maintenant passer à des expérimentations à échelle réelle. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps. Malheureusement, elle craignait en manquer. De plus en plus, ses compagnons devenaient soupçonneux. On savait qu'elle menait à bien des expériences indépendantes. On l'avait déjà avertit à de nombreuses reprisent, mais la jeune femme était confiante. Elle ne faisait pas cela dans un but purement égoïste, mais bien pour réparer les erreurs de ses semblables.

Elle enregistra les derniers résultats puis quitta son laboratoire. Seiran ne pouvait se permettre de rester absente bien longtemps durant le jour, mais ces derniers temps elle avait fait tant de progrès qu'elle avait du mal à rester bien longtemps éloigner de ses recherches. Cette fois, c'est son estomac qui lui rappela qu'il était temps de sortir de là. Elle emprunta un téléporteur qui la conduisit tout près du réfectoire. Seiran pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture. Elle était à deux pas lorsqu'elle tomba au tournant d'un couloir sur deux membres du conseil qui examinait son cas depuis longtemps déjà.

— Seiran, nous te cherchions. Viens avec nous, immédiatement.

La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment surprise qu'on la cherche, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait cette fois. Seiran suivit en silence les deux représentants du conseil au visage peu avenant.

On la conduisit jusqu'à la salle du conseil jouxtant la salle de contrôle de la cité. Un petit groupe en retour de mission présentait un rapport peu encourageant sur l'avancé des Wraiths dans la galaxie. Dès que le chef aperçu Seiran, il fut signe aux voyageurs de les laisser.

— On continuera cette discussion plus tard. Seiran, approche-toi.

Les deux escortes de la jeune femme prirent place dans leur fauteuil respectif, laissant Seiran seule devant l'intégrité du conseil réuni. Cette fois, c'était grave, mais la scientifique ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions.

— Seiran, nous avons trop attendu. Maintenant, c'est assez. Nous t'avons averti à plusieurs reprises sans jamais nous écouter. Non seulement tu poursuis toutes ces expériences, mais cette fois, tu as dépassé les bornes! Tu as été sur la planète terre de la Voie lactée (1) et tu es entré en contact avec les peuplades qui y vivent. Tu sais qu'il est strictement interdit d'interférer dans le développement naturel des peuples que nous implantons dans les différents systèmes solaires.

— Oui, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'intervenir, mais j'ai trouvé cette petite humaine qui avait le bras cassé et je l'ai soigné, tout simplement. J'étais là en observation pour faire un rapport. C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé là-bas!

— Même pour des soins médicaux, tu n'avais pas le droit. Rétorqua le chef du conseil sur un ton sévère. Indirectement, tu leur as enseigné une méthode de soin efficace contre les os brisés.

Seiran était sidérée. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait utilisé des moyens modernes pour la soigner. Elle avait utilisé des branches d'arbre et les tissus déchirés du vêtement de l'enfant. Cette comparution devant le conseil n'était qu'une vulgaire comédie pour se débarrasser d'elle. Seiran serait exilé non seulement de la cité, mais de la galaxie de Pégase.

— Nous avons pris une décision. Devant ton manque de coopération et la menace que tu représentes pour nous et nos lois ancestrales même bannie, tu ne seras pas exilé, mais tu resteras ici, dans la cité, enfermée dans un caisson de stase jusqu'à ce que ton cas soit réexaminé.

La condamnation tomba comme une masse sur la tête de la jeune scientifique. Elle savait que son peuple était capable du pire, mais là, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une condamnation de ce genre prononcé avant.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit! Autant dire que c'est une condamnation à mort. Avant que mon cas ne soit réexaminé, j'aurais vieilli dans ce caisson et je ne serai plus qu'une loque lorsqu'on l'ouvrira…

— Et l'ascension t'est aussi interdite. Maintenant, amenez là!

— Nooon!

Deux soldats l'empoignèrent solidement, mais Seiran n'était pas qu'une simple scientifique. Elle était aussi une agile combattante qui n'eut aucune difficulté à mettre au tapis ses deux bourreaux. Le seul moyen pour Seiran de peut-être s'en sortir c'était de fuir avec un jumper, mais ses chances étaient limitées. C'était peut-être le désespoir qui motivait ses gestes, mais elle n'avait pas fait une dizaine de mètres qu'une décharge paralysante la frappa dans le dos sous les regards ahuris des techniciens de la salle de contrôle.

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve ou plutôt comme dans un cauchemar. Des bras la soulevèrent pour la transporter à travers la cité. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, mais elle était parfaitement consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Seiran voyait les regards de ses compagnons. Elle entendait leur voix et leurs commentaires. Certains étaient contents, d'autres réellement surpris. Puis elle vit Airt, son amour secret. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur fit un bond. Elle ne le vit qu'une seconde à peine avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

Des caissons de stase se trouvaient au pied de la tour centrale. C'est comme si on allait l'enterrer vivante. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas conscience de sa situation. Elle mourait et son âme disparaîtrait à jamais. On la plaça debout dans l'un des caissons. Tous ces regards satisfaits qui la regardaient maintenant. Une larme roula sur sa joue devant l'injustice qu'elle subissait puis enfin elle tomba dans l'inconscience. Pour tous dans la cité, c'était terminé. Seiran serait vite oublié. De toute façon, les Anciens avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à s'occuper présentement. Une nuit cependant, un homme se glissa dans la prison de Seiran. Airt s'arrêta pour regarder la silhouette figée de la femme qu'il voulait épouser. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle sauf peut-être une petite chose.

— Je ne sais si ça va fonctionner en fait. Ça risque peut-être de te tuer sur le champ, mais compte tenu de la situation…

Airt ouvrit le panneau de contrôle et avec un ordinateur commença à modifier la disposition de certains de cristaux. Satisfait, il le referma avant de regarder à nouveau la femme pétrifiée du caisson.

— Là, techniquement, ta conscience est dans un monde virtuel, comme si tu continuais de vivre dans la cité. De plus, l'efficacité du caisson a été améliorée. Enfin, peut-être. Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu as arrêté de vieillir. Je n'ai pas pu faire de test avant, mais selon les simulations…

Il soupira, le regard infiniment triste.

— Je ne sais pas quand tu sortiras de là, mais crois-moi, tu en sortiras… Tu es la femme la plus brillante et la plus forte que je connais et je partage tes idéaux. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Sois heureuse…

Quelques mois plus tard, la cité fut abandonnée par les Anciens. L'avancée des Wraiths était trop importante. Quelle défaite humiliante pour un peuple aussi brillant! Au fond de l'océan, la cité était vide à l'exception d'une femme. Un jour, le bouclier cèderait et Seiran serait aussitôt noyé sous les flots, mais un homme lui avait choisi un tout autre destin.

1 : Est-ce les anciens appelaient la Voie lactée ainsi? Hum, s'il y a des gens plus calé que moi sur la série me le diront surement. J'ai quand même fait quelques recherches.

* * *

Désolée pour la grande digression avec la stase. Techniquement, après 10 000 ans, Seira devrait être une vieille mémé sur le point de mourir (l'épisode 15 de la première saison avec Weir). Toutefois, je ne voulais pas ça d'où le bricolage avec Airt (qui est tellement doué pour parler de ses sentiment... c'est ironique). Pour moi, les Anciens sont de gros méchants égoïstes et plutôt imbu de leur petite personne sauf quelques exceptions. Si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis ! Mais laissez-moi une chance quand même, ce n'est que le prologue !

Je veux des commentaires! Pour continuer, c'est essentiel!


	2. Le réveil

**Chapitre 1**

**L'éveil**

10 000 ans, c'est incroyablement long. Tant de choses ont changé dans la galaxie. La guerre est terminée et les Anciens ont depuis longtemps quitté le monde matériel. Il ne restait plus que les vestiges de leur passage, des trésors de technologie et un savoir qui ne sera probablement jamais égalé. Plus tragique encore sur une planète anonyme au fond de l'océan, Atlantis défiait les millénaires dans le silence le plus total, mais pour combien de temps encore? Dans la salle de commandement, une console s'alluma. Sur l'écran, une série de symboles complexes défila avant que, ce qui semblait être une alarme, s'enclencha. Une légère secousse ébranla la cité, un peu comme si elle sursautait, reprenant doucement vie. Que venait-il de se passer? Quelques étages plus bas, dans la salle des caissons de stase, celui de Seiran démarra la phase de réanimation. Sans plus de cérémonie, son occupante s'écroula. Joue contre sol, la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Seiran avait l'impression qu'un bref instant s'était écoulé entre le moment où on l'avait emprisonné et son réveil. Cependant, tout son corps criait le contraire. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses muscles n'avaient plus de force comme s'ils s'étaient liquéfiés. Une peur panique l'envahit et son cœur s'emballa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa difficulté à respirer s'amplifia et elle dut rouler sur le dos dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'impression de compression qu'elle sentait au niveau de la poitrine.

— Ai… dez… moi…

Le simple fait de moduler sa bouche pour produire des sons et parler était terriblement difficile. Qui l'avait réanimé? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour l'aider? Plus important encore, combien de temps était-elle resté enfermé ici? Les modifications d'Airt n'avaient fonctionné qu'à moitié. Elle fut plongée dans un long sommeil sans rêves alors que le jeune scientifique avait espéré l'envoyer dans une réalité virtuelle pour lui faciliter les choses. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vieilli, ou seulement très peu. La femme étendue sur le plancher approchait tout juste de la trentaine. Seiran subissait peut-être les contrecoups des manipulations de son amour. Être plongé aussi longtemps en stase ne pouvait pas être bon pour un organisme vivant.

Peu à peu pourtant, elle reprenait le dessus. Elle maîtrisait mieux ses sens et le monde autour d'elle prenait forme. La dureté du plancher, l'air frais légèrement iodé et le silence anormal qui planait sur la cité. La pièce était étonnamment sombre. Seules les lumières de secours projetaient une faible lumière tremblotante. Il y avait un problème dans l'alimentation en énergie. Seiran s'approcha du caisson qu'elle avait occupé. Elle tenta de le réactiver, mais il resta éteint.

— Plus… d'énergie. J'aurais dû… mourir

Avec des gestes saccadés, elle ouvrit le panneau de contrôle pour examiner les cristaux. Au début, cet assemblage lui sembla sans queue ni tête, mais comprit rapidement que des modifications avaient été apportées. Elle prit un des cristaux qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

— Modification… Qui?

Seiran avait besoin de parler, même si c'était pour le faire seule. Elle devait entendre sa voix, aussi incohérente soit-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Dans la salle des contrôles, on aurait dû remarquer sa libération. Ce n'était pas normal que personne ne vienne. Péniblement, elle réussit à se lever sur ses jambes. Seiran se sentait comme un enfant qui apprenait à marcher, sauf qu'elle savait le faire, mais son corps l'avait oublié. Elle ne fit qu'un pas avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Elle devait sortir de là et rejoindre la salle de commandement qui se trouvait plusieurs étages plus haut. L'ironie dans cette cité c'est qu'il y avait des chambres de transport qui pouvaient vous téléporter d'un bout à l'autre de la cité, mais pas d'ascenseur.

Seiran se glissa dans le couloir désert. C'était si vide et si silencieux. Les plantes luxuriantes qui avaient jadis embelli les couloirs austères n'étaient plus que des tas de poussières dans des coins. _« Il n'y a personne. »_ Pensa-t-elle. _« Cette cité est vide, complètement vide et depuis… très longtemps. »_ Cette pensée était terrifiante. Les Anciens n'auraient jamais abandonné Atlantis, Seiran aurait pu le jurer. La situation devait donc être dramatique pour qu'ils soient obligés de faire une chose pareille.

Complètement épuisée, elle atteignit enfin la salle de commandement. À son arrivée, les lumières s'allumèrent et les principaux systèmes de contrôles s'activèrent. La cité la reconnaissait. Toute la technologie ancienne répondait à leur sang et à leurs pensées. Seul un Ancien ou quelqu'un possédant le précieux gène pouvait contrôler les lieux. C'était une sécurité pour éviter que la technologie ne tombe entre des mains ennemies.

Son corps lui obéissait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait marcher maintenant. Seiran avait l'impression d'être ivre et sa tête tournait, mais son état général était plutôt satisfaisant compte tenu des circonstances. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas de la cité. Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. (1) Les grandes baies vitrées ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lumière grise. Avec sa manche, elle frotta la vitre pour mieux voir et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la pétrifia. Atlantis était toujours plongée sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas surprenant en soi, mais elle vit sous ses yeux le bouclier se replier légèrement inondant des parties en périphérie de la cité. Seiran se jeta sur une console et pianota frénétiquement sur les claviers. Des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'inconscience. Un plan de la cité apparu. Les parties en rouge montraient ce qui était inondé. Environ 5 % était touché, des secteurs ayant peu d'importance sauf celui qui contenait son précieux laboratoire. Elle y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle devait tenter de maximiser l'apport d'énergie au bouclier. Seiran réalisa très vite cependant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Les ZPM étaient presque à plat. Étant donné qu'ils étaient pleins lorsqu'elle fut plongée dans son sommeil et vu l'état actuel de la cité, Seiran pouvait plus ou moins estimer le temps passé à dormir. _« 10 000 ans… Ce n'est pas possible… pourtant. À savoir, il n'y a plus d'Anciens depuis longtemps dans cette galaxie. »_ Seul le système de survie fonctionnait si on excluait l'énergie employée pour la salle de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Elle fouilla la base de données à la recherche d'une planète habitable dans l'espoir que depuis tout ce temps, les choses n'aient pas trop changé. _« Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai vivre une vie normale et mettre mon savoir scientifique au service du premier peuple qui voudra de moi sans dire cependant qui je suis… »_ La scientifique en repéra une peuplée d'habitants sympathiques menant un style de vie très rustique. En 10 000 ans, les choses avaient très certainement évolué, mais elle espérait qu'ils soient toujours les sympathiques habitants qu'elle avait étudiés quelques millénaires plus tôt. Ayant vainement tenté d'économiser l'énergie dépensée, elle se précipita sur le D.H.D pour composer l'adresse. À peine avait-elle appuyé sur le premier symbole qu'une autre violente secousse ébranlât la cité et jetât la jeune femme sur le sol. _« Le bouclier a cédé, je vais mourir. »_ Elle ferma les yeux attendant que le flot massif d'eau salé inonde la salle de contrôle et engloutisse à tout jamais la cité et elle avec. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. _« Quoi? On remonte! »_

Seiran était sous le choc. La cité était effectivement propulsée vers la surface. Elle s'approcha d'une des grandes vitrines juste à temps pour admirer le spectacle. Les plus hautes tours crevèrent en premier la surface de l'océan dans un furieux bouillonnement. Au lieu de l'eau attendue, ce fut plutôt les chauds rayons du soleil qui inonda la cité entière. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis si longtemps. Seiran resta assise pendant un moment. Emplie de lumière naturelle, la cité lui semblait moins sinistre, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi vide. Un tel système de sécurité n'existait pas à son époque et elle était prête à juré qu'il avait été installé clandestinement. En effet, si les Anciens venaient à être obligé d'abandonner la cité, elle devait rester sous l'eau, hors d'atteinte des Wraiths et finalement être englouti par les eaux lorsque le bouclier viendrait à se désactiver. Ici, on avait programmé une suite d'événements bien précis de son réveil jusqu'à l'émergence d'Atlantis. La cité resplendissait à la lumière du jour, mais elle était aussi très vulnérable.

(1) Après 10 000 ans sans personne pour faire le ménage, il y avait surement de la poussière.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard, beaucoup de choses dans ma vie présentement. Ce chapitre est court, mais je l'aime bien. Si vous aimez, laissez des commentaires, c'est grandement apprécié!**


End file.
